Ser Ninguém
by Maria A'louca
Summary: E quando as vozes sussurrassem pelas cidades livres, "Quem foi capaz de tamanha atrocidade? Quem matou além do mar?", o vento iria sussurrar: " Ninguém. Ninguém matou."


XxXxXxX

**Contém Spoilers DWD, e muitas teorias**

Shipper: Arya Stark

Classificação: 15

Disclaime: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence; feito de fãs para fãs.

Resumo: Poder ver ninguém, que coisa fantástica.

XxXxXxXxX

**Ser ninguém**

"_- Ninguém á vista – respondeu Alice_

_- Só queria ter olhos como esses – observou o Rei em tom irritado. –Poder ver Ninguém! E a distância! Ora, o máximo que eu consigo é ver pessoas reais com essa luz!"_

(Alice no país das maravilhas.)

Algumas vezes ela se perguntava se um dia sua vida seria simplesmente.. tranqüila. Não pedia muito, não queria um final feliz como as canções de Sansa, não queria ser uma princesa, nem mesmo um herói. Talvez sonhasse com rever seus irmãos, mas sabia que era só um sonho, estavam mortos. Todos.

Sansa talvez estivesse viva, era uma coisa que ela gostava de sonhar enquanto olhava para o teto do quarto aonde dormia. Sansa tão bonita quanto uma manhã ensolarada. Sansa tão parecida com a mãe... Família. As vezes, era tudo o que pensava, tudo o que se permitia pensar. Mas estava sumindo... cada dia um pouco, já não tinha certeza sobre como era o rosto da mãe, ou dos irmãos mais velhos. Não se lembrava mais do pequeno Rickon, nem de Bran, nem mesmo do pai, as vezes era uma cabeça rolando, tudo o que podia se lembrar.

O chão era duro, mas ela já dormira em lugares piores, fazia frio, mas ela era de Winterfell aonde o frio penetra além da pele, e o frio nas ilhas além do mar de verão não era nada quando comparados com a casa, estava sozinha, mas já fazia tanto tempo que talvez não se acostumasse com pessoas ao seu redor. Talvez, fosse realmente uma nova espécie de lobo. O solitário.

_ Garota. A senhora já acordou.

Lady M era dez vezes o tamanho que uma pessoa deveria ter, mas tinha o rosto bonito, era pelo que as outras garotas diziam, já fora realmente famosa, não só em Bravos, mas como em qualquer lugar aonde os bardos pudessem chegar. Mas isso não a fez uma pessoa agradável. Ela nunca lembrava o nome de ninguém, mesmo que gravasse perfeitamente os erros, chamava qualquer uma que vivesse no Salão de "Garota", e a menina deitada no chão se via indiferente aquilo.

Não era ninguém de qualquer maneira.

_ Sim Lady.

Ela vestiu seu vestido de babados cor de rosa que odiava e se levantou humildemente, mas quem era ela para odiar alguma coisa?

"Ninguém" a palavra começava a ressoar em sua cabeça com muita frequência ultimamente. Achava que havia aprendido a ser ninguém com o Homem Bondoso, mas aprendera que ser ninguém era muito mais vazio.

Ser ninguém não era quando se escondia nas sombras, e nenhuma pessoa a reconhecia. Ser ninguém era estar a céu aberto, entre dezenas de outras pessoas, e só ser mais uma. Não era uma pessoa. Era uma garota. Era a garota de cabelos pretos, como outras quatro ou cinco naquela casa. Mas quando a chamavam diziam "garota", e ela nunca sabia quando falavam com ela, ou com uma das outras dezenas de garotas na casa. Fazia muito de tudo um pouco, limpava, lavava e servia.

Valar Dohaeris: Todos os homens tem de servir.

Não se importava. Fazia tudo o que pediam para fazer, e não tinha nenhum dever além daquele. "Vá, e aprenda a servir. Quando aprender a servi e te derem um nome, volte." Ela não pensou que fosse difícil, pelo contrário, de todas as vezes em que o homem lhe pediu algo, essa lhe pareceu a tarefa mais fácil.

Tentou conversar com algumas garotas no começo, lhe perguntou nomes, idade, qualquer coisa que as separasse, mas eram todas iguais e nenhuma garota parecia querer falar com ela, nenhuma delas parecia realmente pensar em alguma coisa, elas só serviam. Tentou uma vez fazer com que a Lady M lhe perguntasse o nome, tentou conversar com ela, mas não ganhou nada além de um tapa no rosto, e uma noite sem dormi, ajoelha em frente ao templo da donzela.

Não gostava da donzela, sempre lhe pareceu a face do Deus mais ingênua. Mas descobriu a verdade. A Donzela era na verdade a mais cruel, porque seu rosto não mostrava nada além de uma falsa tranqüilidade, e aquilo lhe deixou nervosa como não se sentia a muito tempo. Não era o guerreiro ou o estranho, o Deus que poderia realmente assustar uma Garota, era a Donzela e toda sua frigidez. A certa altura da noite, pensou ter visto a estátua rir dela, parecia dizer "continue ai, veja, não é ninguém.". Provavelmente estava ficando louca. Talvez tudo o que viveu antes fosse uma mentira, talvez tivesse sonhado com a vida de antes e caido em um mundo de pesadelos, só para depois acordade e se lembrar de quem realmente era. Ninguém.

Pela manhã tinha os joelhos em carne viva, mas não se importou, levantou assim que a Lady M pediu, lavou-os com sal, e foi servir.

Servi em Izembaro era algo pelo qual as garotas de Bravos almejavam, chegar perto das cortesãs e talvez ter a pretensão de ser uma delas, um dia, essa era a moeda que lhes alimentava, e Garota as vezes pensava que poderia entender, abandonar uma vida de dor e desilusão para o conforto das famosas cortesãs. Mas Garota era de alguma forma, esperta, e sabia que quando as outras garotas finalmente conseguissem o que queriam, já não lhes era mais precioso, já não era um sonho, se não um objetivo traçado pelo qual elas nem mesmo lembravam o porque de tê-lo traçado.

Sorriam, as cortesãs sempre sorriam, mas Garota aprendera a muito tempo atrás que o rosto pode ser controlado, e o que parece, nem sempre é. Elas eram todas muito bonitas, e a Garota costumava se olhar no espelho e se admirar quando chegou A Casa, seus cabelos castanhos e brilhantes, seus olhos espantosamente brilhantes e azuis, mas uma flor em meio as outras dezenas de flor, é só mais uma flor, e Lady M não gostava que as garotas fossem vaidosas. Por isso lhe batia nas mãos todos os dias, pelas manhãs para que não pensasse demais sobre a vida, e a noite para que não sonhasse.

Os dias pareciam-se uns com os outros e eram divididos pela senhoras a quem tinha que servia, as vezes as cortesãs eram boas, as vezes más, e as noites eram as mesmas. Servi era tudo o que fazia. Ali, pela primeira vez, não era uma doninha, não era uma loba, não era uma gata, finalmente, aprendeu o que era ser ninguém.

Até o dia em que tentou se lembrar do seu nome, o seu primeiro nome. E foi com surpresa que percebeu que não se lembrava. Era algo com harmonioso e precioso, do tipo de tesouro que você só percebe que é um tesou quando perde. No dia em que se esqueceu do nome, tentou lembrar do seu propósito, lembrou-se de uma cabeça rolando e se perguntou se era real, lembrou de garotos que pensava que eram seus irmãos, mas não tinha certeza, talvez fossem só garotos desconhecidos.

Rainha Cercei.

Raff, o querido.

Os Freys.

Dunsen

Iiyn Payne.  
Amory Lorch  
Cócegas  
Polliver  
Sandor Clegane  
Sir Gregor Clegane  
Weese  
Chiswyck

Rei Joffrey

Lembrou-se desses nomes, eram sua oração ao acordar e antes de dormi, não se lembrava bem o que cada um deles tinha feito com ela nem de seus rosto, não se lembrava se já tinham morrido nem o grau da atrocidade do que tinham feito, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa, todos eles iram morrer. Valar Morghulis, todos os homens tem que morrer.

_ Ei Garota, você, Olhos Bonitos. Chegou o seu dia.

No dia em que ganhou um nome foi banhada em águas perfumadas, teve seu cabelo penteado, e suas mãos polidas. Foi vestida, enfeitada e besuntada em óleos aromáticas. Foi colocada em frente a cortesã mais bonita que alguma vez tinha visto. Ela lhe sorriu, e Olhos Bonitos achou que nunca veria nada tão lindo.

_ Realmente, tem olhos muito bonitos. Mas esse não é realmente um nome. Wind Winter, porque os seus olhos me lembram o inverno que uma vez vi quando vivi em Westeros.

Na noite em que virou alguém, vestiu suas vestes de servi e correu para o Homem Bondoso.

_ Aprendeu a ser ninguém como poucas pessoas nesse mundo, agora volte e aprenda a ser alguém. Quando aprender a ser alguém, o senhor de muitas faces lhe dará um presente. A dadiva de cumprir suas promessas e tornar verdadeira suas orações.

Ela o olhou, acentiu e deu meia volta. Já fora alguém um vez.

Muito tempo se passou entre ser ninguém e ser alguém, um dia dormiu e sonhou o que não sonhava a muitos anos, sonhou que era uma loba correndo pela floresta, carne fresca nos dentes, lembranças de uma vida passada, quando acordou se lembrou do primeiro nome.

Era alguém, era Arya da casa Stark, e tinha uma oração que deveria cumprir. E quando as vozes sussurrassem pelos cidades livres, " Quem foi capaz de tamanha atrocidade? Quem matou além do mar?", o vento iria sussurrar: " Ninguém. Ninguém matou."

FIM

XxXxXx

Nota: Oi, o que acharam? Meio viagem neh. Tudo bem, escrevi enquanto ouvia Skyscraper da Demi Lovato, o que considero ser uma das melhores canções da atualidade. Sempre acho que se parece um pouco com a Arya, caindo para então se erguer, forte. Tanto que era a citação inicial desta Short, mas tenho uma queda por esse livro, Alice no pais das maravilhas, em espécial, essa parte do ninguém. Tive que buscar a citação na internet porque não tenho o meu livro em mãos, mas é mais ou menos isso mesmo, dependendo da sua versão traduzida. Espero que gostem. :)


End file.
